


Eye contact is a dangerous thing

by Blanche483



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, newt is a drug dealer, newtmas - Freeform, thomas is fascinated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blanche483/pseuds/Blanche483
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something simple like an eye contact, or a kiss...and you are drowning in love before you know it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye contact is a dangerous thing

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, my first POV (point of view) fic. It was harder than I thought...

                                                                                                             

 

They say love is a dangerous thing. That we should never give our heart to another person. They say being in love is like being addicted on alcoholic. They say once you start drinking, you can't stop. One day you will find yourself standing on the edge and there is only one way this can end. You will drown. You fall in love, first slowly, then all at once and suddenly your heart no longer belongs to you but to someone else, who may now do anything with it. For example, break it into tiny pieces. You will drown.

But for me being in love is not like being alcoholic. For me, it's worse than cocaine. For me being single for more than three years was like a rehab that abruptly quit just five minutes ago. I should have never walked into this house. But it's my cousin's party and since I promised him to come for at least five of his legendary house parties, which I succesfully managed to avoid, I really had to come. Ben is this black sheep of our family. Rebelious, reckless, concstantly high and with a different woman every week. Not to mention rich as fuck. Maybe that's why are girls all over him. So no wonder this house is today crowded with half naked girls swiming in the pool or just chilling on the garden with other guys of our age.

But I couldn't take it anymore, drunk girls hitting on me everywhere I move, and I had to 'get some air' for a second. The back door terrace was perfect idea for some alone time. Unfortunately, someone is already occupying the space. They guy around my age is sitting on one of the plastic chairs, right next to the table full of rubbish. Almost finished bottle of Jameson is making him company as well as overflowing ashtray and empty bags of crisps.

Lazily he's sitting on the chair with one leg resting on the seat, the other stretched out. I watch as he strikes a match and lights up his cigarette, blowing a thin streak of grey smoke above his head. I'm not sure what to do at all; shuld I cough to show him I'm here? Should I say hi? Should I just sit on the other chair, pretending I'm invisible?In the middle of my deciding he finally managed to acknowledge my presence.

"Are you going to just stand there or would you be so kind and close the door behind you? I don't like the music and I certainly don't want anyone to come and annoy me."

His voice almost made me jump. It's young, yet somehow rough, as if he was smoker since he was a baby. But he can't be older than me...can he?

As I close the house door, porch suddenly becomes quiet, as if the party that's currently going on in this house, was few kilometres away.

"Can I...?" I point at the other chair but he barely flinches. I sit down, roughly searching my pockets for a pack until I find one, all bend and broken. As I open it, I see one last cigarette, all patheticaly broken, hanging on atiny piece of paper. "Fuck." I curse as the cigarette falls apart between my fingers, leaving traces of tobacco on my skin. I hear a sigh and I could swear he rolled his eyes before he slowly pushed open cigarette pack towards me across the table. "Thanks." I mumble quietly, finaly lighting up the deadly delicacy. On my thank you he just shrugged and stared on the tiled floor again as if he was in a completely different world.

After more than half an hour and another five cigarettes later he still remained quiet and the silence started to become more and more uncomfortable. The dilemma of what to do next was here yet again, making me not able to decide if I should stay here or just say thanks for the cigarettes and bye.

But then it happened. I didn't wanna fall in love, not at all. "So...quite party, huh?" I say and he lifts up his head. Eye contact is a dagerous, dangerous thing. Pair of chocolate eyes, almost glowing in the dark, was piercing right through me. His gaze is so intense, so deep, I can feel my stomach twist. I gaze back; transfixed. It's so hard to look directly into his eyes butit's even more impossible to look away. He licked his lowerlip and tilted his head to the side, as if he was daring me to make a move. His jaw clenched when he moved and the collar of his grey shirt revealed more pale skin.

I couldn't stop myself from staring at his bare collarbones and chest as the few top buttons of his shirt remained open; his posture still so casual, so relaxed. "Do you really have to talk? I thought our shared silence was nice, but now you are just proving me right. You teenagers are all so obnoxious, you can't be in a company without talking for more than few minutes. This party is a total proof of it; everyone talking, yelling, yapping about non important stuff. Why do people always have to talk? Don't you just hate it? Why do people feel it's necessary to yap about bullshit in order to be comfortable? That's when you know you¨ve met someone special. When you can just shut up and enjoy the company. Not like now. Talking, talking, talking..." he uttered, releasing another stream of smoke above his head.

"I uh...sorry.I didn't mean to..." I started but he just chuckled and shook his head. "Relax kid, I'm just teasing you, don't wet your knickers. I'm Newt, what's your name?" "Thomas. And I'm not a kid, I'm as old as you are give or take a year or two." He chuckled again, his pearly white teeth biting his lip. "How the hell would you know how old I am? What are you, seventeen?" "Eighteen." I say and he lights up another cigarette, laughing again. "I'm 28 kid. Why aren't you with all the other breeders in there?" He gestured towards the door. "Breeders?" I raise an eyebrow. "Heterosexuals. Kids who can't keep it in their pants, so they go to party like this one, find some sexy chick, snort some candy together and have sex."

I can't tell if he's joking or being completely serious. His lips are open in a half-smile with a cigarette in one corner, his eyes still fixed upon me. "I'm not a breeder, I guess, so that's why I'm here. But thequestion is, why are you here too?" I say with more sass in the voice than I actually intended. Hesmiles widely. "I'm the candyman."

A drug dealer. A fucking drug dealer. Of course; who else would provide Ben with drugs than this guy? I try to smile but my mouth is still just gaping open in a shock and I, with shaking hands, take out another cigarette. He lights it up for me with an iron zippo lighter engrawed with initials I.N.

"What does I.N. stands for?" I ask after a while, the lighter already hidden in his shirt pocket. "Isaac Newton." "So you're fanof physics?" "That's my name." He frowns a little but smiles again in another second. "Oh. Um...I'm Thomas. Are you really? I mean...drug dealer?" I whisper the last words as if somebody could hear us but the noise in the house is too loud. "Yeah. And you won't tell anyone, otherwise I would have to shoot you in the head. And I really don'twant to do that to your pretty face. Your lips would definitely look bad, ripped open by a gunshot wound." He says casually, like if he was talking about weather. He is so imposating, so stunning and so...hot. Dangerous man with angel face and lustful eyes. I feel hotness rushing through my cheeks whenever he smiles at me; I feel like twelve year old girl who just saw her favourite idol. "I promise I won't tell anyone, Isaac." "Call me Newt. I don't use my name much and besides, everyone has been calling me Newt since highschool and I can't practically hear on anything else than that. So, tell me Tommy, what is the real reason you're not inside partying?"

"It's not for me. Too much noise and too much people. And yeah, I'm not a...a breeder, if you don't mind me using your words. There is not a single person I would be interested in." "Yet you are still here with me. Which makes me wonder if you are interested in me...because if you are, there is no point of us just sitting here, when I can take your cute little butt some place else."

If I wasn't shocked before, now I definitely am. He stood up, casually flattening toussled hem of his shirt down his hips.

"So, are you coming with me or not?"

And he didn't have to ask me twice. Once we left the house the twist in my stomach loosened and we quietly walked through the street to his car. Slim black Audi with tinted windows. I knew it was his car before he could even walk towards it. "Nice..." "Thanks." he smiles as he put keys in the ignition. Engine roared loudly and the seat started to vibrate under me. "Wow...is it fast?" I ask and he winks. "Buckle up baby."

He drives faster than I expected, almost giving me whiplash when the car suddenly stops in the middle of a hayfield; in the air nothing except sounds of nature, mostly cricket and other insect. Somewhere far away owl howled as he smashes the door close and leans his back on the car hood, giving me another charming smile as he offers me another cigarette.

"Thanks. Why are we stoping here?" I ask. "It's a good place for a small talk. You look like you have some questions burning your tongue, spit it out." Damn, am I so obvious? He fascinates me and completely attracting me, I wanna know more. It feels like he can snap his fingers and I would gladly do whatever he asks; that's how much power he would have over me. So handsome, so sexy, so mysterious.

"Are you really a drug dealer? I mean...you don't look...dangerous. Smoking hot, yeah, but not dangerous. You have angel's face, lets face it."

He laughs as I shrug and gestures his hands towards him. As I step closer, his fingers grab my jeans right above the flyer and he pulls me closer. Our hips meet, crushing into the others, and I can't stop the gasp coming from my mouth. Something burns my wrist; the cigarette I've been holding slived through my fingers.

"Ouch, fuck!" I shake my hand quickly. He too droped his cigon the ground and placed his other hand on my waist., pulling me even closer. "You have no idea how dangerous I can be Tommy. I'm not saying it to scare you, we both know that won't work since you can't take your eyes off me...No. I'm just saying...I won't be dangerous now...because you're lucky to have me tonight for yourself."

There it is. Another charming smile before he playfully kisses me on the chin and starts to opening my zipper.

Without hesitation my hands slip down his waist under his shirt and up, touching his soft skin. The shirt is too tight and I have to take my hands out and play with the buttons instead, but the small circles are too stubborn and I lose my patience, ripping the shirt open. His chest is bare without any hair or muscle, his ribs and hipbones showing under the pale skin. I drop my shirt right away, his own still hanging on Newt's shoulders. I slide it down, pinning his wrist together, and I lift him up on the car hood. I can't resist kissing him; my lips follow the curve of his neck, tasting him, smelling his collogne. "I'm not a porcelain doll, you know? Grab me properly...go hard on me...don't hold back..." Newt whispers in my ear and I for the first time feel like a naive virgin. Of course he doesn't look like someone who likes it gently and softly.

"Mmm sorry...I guess I'm just kinda nervous...and...a bit...scared?" I bit my lip, starting to feel the hotness rushing through my face again. Damn. I almost take my hands off him but he's thinking faster than me. With one click my bel buckle pops open and my jeans aresliding down. "Just stop thinking Thomas...and enjoy the moment."

Newt finally releases his hands from the shirt and I, with slight difficulties, take off his slim jeans, tossing them on the dusty ground. Just now I notice he's notwearing any underwear. Shamelesly he spread his legs and I can't hold back any longer.

  
\---

  
"I still can't believe you're dangerous. I mean, yeah, you scratched my back pretty bad and you bit me more than my dog, but still..." I laugh as Newt leans on my shoulder. We are sitting at the back seats, resting, after the long passionate sex we just had. My back aches from the scratches, I can feel some of them are raw into the meat, my shirt is getting sticky with drops of blood. He on the other hand is relaxed and completely calm, looking rather vulnerable. His cheeks are still burning with red and his lips parted, shaking. I lean closer, lifting his chin up with one finger, trying to kiss him, but he pulls away. "Don't. I don't kiss." "Why not? I'd like to kiss you. I'd like to kiss somebody who just gave me the most amazing sex in my life." He chuckles and shakes his head. "I don't kiss. But I can show you my gun, which is pretty awesome as well...would you like to see?"

Like a five year old excited for a new toy I nod and out of nowhere he flips out a gun. It's thick and heavy in hand; the cold barrel is freezing my hand and I touch the trigger. "Have you ever...?" I raise an eyebrow, curious. When he nods, I ask again. "How many?" "Five people." "Why?" "They were going to kill me. I don't take hances, I like to prevent some certain situations, you know." Newt smiles, taking the gun from me. He wraps his fingers around the handle and presses the barrel under my chin. Blood is boiling in my veins in anticipation, my palms are getting sweaty and my heartbeat fastenes. "Now listen to me sugar. I will take you home and you will completely forget about me; about meeting me, talking to me, knowing my name or doing this little trip here. Okay?" "O-okay...I would never...say anything. To anyone. I swear...Don't point that gun on me...please."

"Good boy." The gun safety clicks bak and he slides the gun behind his jeans. My heart is still beatinf fast when he crawl on the driver's seat, driving again. Our eyes meet in the mirror above his shoulder and he smiles so beautifuly I forget what just happened. "I want to see you again...please, don't force me to forget about you. I don't want to forget about you. I like you...I want to get to know you..." "You don't want to know me." "I do." "No you don't. Trust me, it's better this way. Where do you live?"

His tone of voice is strict, as if he was telling m not to ask anything anymore. "Chadderton lane, right on the corner with Wildbrook crescent and Chadderton lane." I sigh and I stare through the window into the night. When the car stops in front of my house and I get off, I lean over the window. "Come with me...inside. I live alone. Come with me...we can have late dinner...and you can stay over night."

"You wanna have sex with me again?" Newt chuckles and I shake my head. "No. I mean yes. but no. Just casual dinner. If it havpens we have sex afterwards so be it...but...please?"

I can see his hesitation when he bites his cheek from the inside, thinking. Finally his slight frown thaws and changes into smile; engine stops roaring and we walk into my house. Embarassed, I had to tell him there is nothing much to eat but he just laughed and together we made scrambled eggs with bacon.

"I'm really sorry, I thought I went shopping already. I forgot." My apology was shushed by his laugh. "It's perfect Thomas. Thanks."

Quietly we eat and then move ourselves in to bedroom with a bottle of wine. Silent clink of the glasses for a 'nice evening' and gentle kisses on his neck. "Why won't you let me kiss you? " I whisper a moments later, when he already lays naked in my arms, sweaty and sticky. Again he covered me in scratches and bite marks and even with the pain I don't complain. He sighs. "Because I'm scared..." "Of what?" "Of the kiss. I know that if we kiss, your lips will make me fall in love with you..."

Now it's me who chuckles and I shake my head, gently touching his jaw with the tip of my finger. "That'stoo bad...because your eyes already made me do it." I whisper and our lips finally meet.

 


End file.
